


attentions caught

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: practice prompts [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, POV Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Written for the prompt, “Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: practice prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	attentions caught

**Author's Note:**

> So my pal whateverrrrwhatever and I started doing some what we call practice prompts, where we give ourselves about 20 minutes to write a roughly 300-600 word fic based on a prompt. Originally, they were just gonna be posted on Tumblr but I wanted to bring mine over here. This is very lightly beta-read.

Zuko was trying to pay attention to the delegate in front of him, he truly was. News from Omashu was important, and less frequent than from Ba Sing Se, seeing as Uncle always updated him in his letters. This was especially dire—King Bumi had fallen ill, and those closest to the man weren’t sure if he would make it through to the next meeting between the two leaders. This man, despite always having a calm demeanor as far as Zuko could recall, was sweating. He was describing what would happen if Bumi were to survive but be unable to come, and Zuko was paying attention, he _was_ , dammit.

It was made difficult by the sight of his wife walking around the room beyond them, however.

Katara looked radiant, her hair made up in a way that more closely resembled a Southern Water Tribe hairdo than one from the Fire Nation. Still, her flame emblem, which marked her Fire Lady, shone brightly from atop her head. Her robes were long and red, a little taut around her growing belly. She wore her mother’s necklace as always, and her beautiful eyes seemed to glitter in the light. A serene look on her face, she moved around the guests like she was walking on water, mingling with everyone they’d been told to mingle with, and doing a much better job at it than he was.

As if she felt his eyes, she looked away from the Air Acolytes she was speaking with, and towards him. Her lips curled at the corners, her eyes crinkling with contentment. Zuko was helpless but to return the soft gesture, his heart swelling in his chest. Even after a few years, he still felt lucky to have her in his life, lucky to be on the receiving end of such a beautiful and loving smile.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” the man asked, peering up at him. A bit of his old personality was coming back, the nerves cooling as he noticed Zuko was zoning out. “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Zuko said confidently, pulling himself back into the moment. For all that he encouraged people to question him, to not cower in fear from him, he didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t paying attention. “You were saying…,” and he repeated something he was sure the man had said, relieved when the man seemed to believe him.

Still, Katara was at the forefront of his mind. She always was.


End file.
